This invention relates to a method of producing a decorative object having a novel patterned surface.
Light interference colors shown by transparent dielectric thin film have attractive attention of many people since early times, and mother-of-pearls using shells, decorative inlayed objects using natural materials such as pearls, fish scales, etc. have been manufactured willingly. However, with the recent development in the technique of manufacture of thin films, a large number of decorative objects utilizing the light interference colors of artificially produced transparent dielectric thin films are to be seen abundantly. These decorative objects are produced by depositing transparent dielectric substance as a film on a glass, metal plate, metal foil having an appropriate thickness by means of vacuum deposition, sputtering, ion plating, chemical vapor deposition (vapor phase glowing), or the like, so as to present a light interference color. With such methods, however, it is not always easy to produce such a transparent dielectric film, but requires high and precise techniques, and much of time is required as compared with the case of producing metal films.
In this invention, the object of which is to produce decorative object utilizing light interference the same as in the prior art, but is intended to develop light interference pattern layers which are more deeper and complicated, without requiring high precision techniques and yet easily and in short times.